


unexpected left turns (aren't always bad)

by falsealarm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsealarm/pseuds/falsealarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She comes up with a strategy, really she refocuses one of her usuals: it works with Fitz so maybe it’ll work with Simmons. They’re cut from essentially the same cloth; they even finish each other’s sentences so it’s honestly not that far of a leap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unexpected left turns (aren't always bad)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Yes Men (1x15).

Skye knows that Coulson told Simmons to stop taking blood samples from her but she’s still been popping in these last few bedridden days to get at least one. And Skye doesn’t want to get her in trouble but she’d also like to save herself from the daily blood drive, even if Simmons has started trading her a cookie for each vial taken (and Skye knows they’re Fitz’s cookies which kind of makes the swap better).

She comes up with a strategy, really she refocuses one of her usuals: it works with Fitz so maybe it’ll work with Simmons. They’re cut from essentially the same cloth; they even finish each other’s sentences so it’s honestly not that far of a leap.

“Just one more,” Simmons says as she strides into the med pod, vial clasped in hand.

It’s nearly dinner time and Simmons has already been in once today. Skye had been too tired to enact her plan that morning but now she’s had fair enough time to wake up and arm herself.

“You know you don’t have to keep taking samples as an excuse to see me,” Skye says.

“Excuse to see you?” Simmons repeats the phrase in the voice she uses when she’s half listening to Fitz (Skye’s heard it quite a few times before). She leans in to take hold of Skye’s arm but before she can get the vial at the ready, Skye sets in with something a little more straight-forward:

“You could just stay here with me, I wouldn’t mind the company.” Skye sits up a little further in bed, slides on an easy smile and continues, “especially if it’s you.”

This is the point where Fitz would start making excuses to leave, any hint of a flirtation and he immediately locks up, starts stuttering and then disappears. Skye finds this trick just as hilarious as it is effective but she’s surprised to find that Jemma, who’s stood up straight now, has gone stone silent and seems, in fact, to be frozen in her spot.

After a few quiet moments, Simmons has neither turned to leave nor made a move to get the vial. There’s still a 50% chance that she will go in for the sample despite her inactivity so Skye decides to push a little further, see if she can dislodge Simmons.

“Jemma?” Skye rarely uses Simmons’ first name and it feels almost foreign on her tongue but Jemma responds to it in kind, blinking a few times before making timid eye contact with Skye. “Are you alright?” Skye’s a little worried at Jemma’s silence but she doesn’t seem to be interested in getting a blood sample any more so at least her plan’s succeeded.

“I could bring some of my work down,” Jemma says finally, tucking the vial into a pocket at her hip. “I can make dinner and then bring it down and I can do my work here, some of it. I can’t bring the whole lab with me though so I won’t be able to stay long but we can eat and then I’ll work until I need the lab.”

It’s Skye’s turn to be silent, she hadn’t anticipated that her hook would catch anything but Jemma’s rambling the way she does when she’s nervous and Skye can’t help but smile at her. It’s cute (everything about Jemma is cute if Skye’s honest).

“Dinner sounds great,” Skye answers with a smile and the blush that floods Jemma’s cheeks before she turns amps up Skye’s smile to a wide grin.

“I’ll be a half hour, 40 minutes tops,” Jemma says as she hurries out the med pod door. It closes with a slim whoosh behind her and Skye sits back in her bed and just smiles.

 

\+ + +

 

Sure enough Jemma is back in 32 minutes carrying a tray with two plates of steaming food, bottled waters and her tablet.

“Stuffed peppers,” Jemma says with a small flourish as she sets the tray down at the end of Skye’s bed.

“I didn’t know you cooked,” Skye says as she crosses her legs and sits up, taking in the scent of her dinner. It looks amazing and smells even better and Skye hadn’t been that hungry to begin with but her stomach groans loudly after it catches the scent.

“Well, Agent Coulson helped a little with seasoning but I did all the cooking myself. My father had me help cook in the kitchen when I was younger and I’ve always been interested in the biochemical reactions involved in cooking so,” Jemma stops, looks up to Skye with a small apologetic smile, “sorry, rambling.”

“It’s cute,” Skye counters before the can stop herself but the smile on Jemma’s face gets a little bigger so Skye doesn’t mind the slip.

Jemma pushes the tray a little closer to Skye and takes her own plate but waits until Skye’s taken her first bite before she digs in. They eat in relative silence, both of them remarking every few moments on how incredible the dinner is, Skye more so because this is the first filling meal she’s had in days (and the fact that Jemma made it herself makes Skye like it a little more). Jemma cleans up their plates, sets the tray on the chair next to her and then starts at her tablet, busily tapping and swiping at the screen.

Skye takes a long swig of her water and then sets to watching Jemma, the way her fingers dance on the tablet, how her nose scrunches every so often or how her leg bounces almost rhythmically to the steady beep of Skye’s heart monitor. It’s not an awkward silence between them but Skye doesn’t have much of anything to do so she decides to pry a little at Jemma’s hull.

“Thanks for dinner,” she starts off. Jemma’s head perks up and she gives Skye a smile that hits her eyes and Skye feels a little something twinge in her stomach. It’s not an uncomfortable feeling in the least but it’s been quite a while since a girl’s made her feel like that (and Jemma has been nicer to her than all those girls were which makes the feeling a little more welcome).

“Is this what you did to woo the girls at Sci-Tech? Cook them dinner and then have a nice study date?”

Jemma’s smile goes a little soft and she starts to look nervous again but she answers, “study dates but dinner was usually takeout.”

“And second date? Guest lectures and late night milkshakes?”

“I was always partial to a picnic and a nap in the sun.”

“Is that your move? Falling asleep in a girl’s lap?”

“Oh I don’t have moves,” Jemma is blushing again but she’s getting a little defensive and Skye likes the edge in her voice.

“Making me dinner sure felt like a move,” Skye raises an eyebrow and Jemma’s face goes a little pale but she hikes an eyebrow in return.

“Well you can’t make one, you’re bedridden.”

“By your orders, Dr. Simmons,” Skye gives Jemma a cheeky smile and a wink and Jemma looks like she wants to say something but bites her lip instead, swallowing her reply.

She ducks her head for a few seconds, looking blankly at her tablet before she lifts her head up again. Her eyes are such a smooth milk chocolate that Skye has a hard time not making eye contact with her so she’s struck a little harder by Jemma’s reply. “And if I told you bed rest was over?”

The twinge hits a little lower in Skye’s stomach this time but it doesn’t delay her reply in the least: “Well I’d have to make a move, wouldn’t I?”

Jemma holds her eye contact for a few seconds more before dropping her gaze back down to her tablet. “I think tomorrow you’ll be fit to start training with Ward again, but nothing too strenuous.”

Skye can feel Jemma’s nervous energy start pooling into the room again so she carefully tugs at a strap of her finger monitor, sliding it sideways just enough to elicit a stray beep from her heart monitor.

Jemma looks up to the monitor instantly and then to Skye’s hand. She stands up, quickly leaning over the bed and examining Skye’s hand to reset the strap and resettle the monitor.

“And how about tonight?” Skye whispers into the shell of Jemma’s ear before she can sit back down. Jemma stops immediately, hovering over Skye and Skye watches a blush creep all the way down Jemma’s neck. “Nothing too strenuous?”

It’s at once curious and thrilling, the way Jemma reacts so quickly.

Skye has never actually kissed a girl before, despite her crushes over the years and it’s everything she didn’t know she was missing. It’s soft but sound and Jemma’s hands move to cradle her face as Skye finally manages to react, kissing back, her hand awkwardly set on Jemma’s shoulder.

Jemma pulls away first and she’s flushed but she looks happy with herself and Skye licks her lips, swallows.

“Nothing too strenuous,” Jemma repeats and then leans down to grab her tablet and the tray before sweeping out the door without another word.

And Skye is proud of her for such a strong exit, proud but a little light-headed from the kiss so she settles back into bed and sighs, closes her eyes and revels in the new warmth that’s spread through her body.


End file.
